A Malfoy
by Heir of Darkness
Summary: This is Draco's train of thoughts. Well ... Just read to find out. R/R


Author's note : My third one. Draco's POV here. His thoughts. Rather D/H, but no romance in it. This is short. Only 822 words. I hope it's good. There may be some grammar errors. 

Disclaimer : I own nothing. Nothing at all. Absolutely nothing. 

A Malfoy   
By Goblet of Fire 

The Malfoy family is a perfect family. 

We hate weakness. Muggles are weak. They have to work to earn their life. A Malfoy is naturely rich. The smallest cold they catch, they go to the doctor. A Malfoy doesn't get ill. They have got inclinations. A Malfoy is bound to uprightness. They are foolish. A Malfoy is sensible. They need education. A Malfoy is born with knowledge. They feel emotions. A Malfoy has got no emotion. At least he never shows any. 

We hate weakness. Mudbloods are weak. They are sensitive. A Malfoy is unmovable. They would prefer shame to death. A Malfoy is proud. They have got defects. A Malfoy is irreproachable. They feel free to speak with other people. A Malfoy is unapproachable. They have got little powers. A Malfoy is powerful. They have got weak spots. A Malfoy is unassailable. 

A Malfoy is undestroyable. A Malfoy is unbreakle. A Malfoy is unbeattable. A Malfoy is strong. A Malfoy has to be a credit for his family's reputation. A Malfoy is perfect. 

Rubbish. 

This is what my childhood consisted of. Rubbish. This is what my father said while the little times he was with me. Rubbish. This is what I have been fed up with since I've been able to understand a world. Rubbish. 

Now I have enough of it. For they are all lies. I grew up in a lie. I'll go insane if I continue like that. I want to be free. Sixteen years during, I only heard my father talk about three kind of things. This, my grades, and Voldemort. Serving Voldemort. Praising Voldemort. A Malfoy is born evil. A Malfoy is born to serve Dark Lords. Since the world is world, Malfoys have been true faithful Dark Followers. 

My father has got one dream. Making me the next Dark Lord. Ha ! I would like to see that. Draco Malfoy, the most Evil Dark Wizard of all times. Especially now that … After all, it's too tiring to be a Dark Lord. Of course, it's very tempting to be powerful, to crush all the Muggles and Mudbloods down. But do I really want to ? I don't know anymore. Last year, I would have said "Yes" the second he would have asked me, but now … 

And I won't be able to crush HER down anyway. She much more powerful than I am. That's one thing that makes my father go mad. A Mudblood, better than his own son ? Each time he sees my grades, I know he would be glad to beat me up. To give me a good lesson. But he does not dare do it. I am better than he is. Once, when I was small, he tried to. He ended up stuned. By the only force of my mind, I had sent him flying to the wall. I tried to do that again many times after, but I did not succeed. Luckily for him. Anyway, he never did it again. I smile at this. He is afraid of me. 

Anyway, this is one thing I can do. I can do my homework, here, lying on my bed. I discovered this power 5 years ago. At first my Houses comrades had been a little surprised to see my quill in the Common Room write all by itself while I was resting in my dorm. Now they just tell the atonished first years : "It's Draco at work again.". The quill just writes what I think. Of course, it would be rather horrible if it began to write down all my underthoughts. That happened one time. The whole house knew that I thought it would be fun if Snape was in love with McGonnagal. I got five weeks detentions for that. But now I think I can managed it kind of well. 

But SHE is even better. She can Transfigure things with her only mind. One day, in fifth year, we were studying how to turned a statue of a dog into a living dog, and back. Suddendly McGonnagal changed into a statue. She gasped. She said she only thought it would be amusing. We had to take the teacher to the hospital wing. But by now she has improved. A lot. Once she changed me into a ferret. Just to remind me of the old shame. To get her back I used my own power. I got the quill of every student around here to write very embarrassing stuff abbout her in their textbook. But it didn't help. Everyone knew at once it was me, and they comforted her instead of making fun of her. 

That's one thing I should hate about her. I can't bear people to surpass me. Surely a remain of my education. But she does. 

She is a Mudblood. Mudbloods are weak. She is weak. But she is not. 

I am supposed to hate her. But I just can't. How can I ?   
  


Author's note : I hope you enjoyed it. REVIEW !!!!!!!!   
  
  



End file.
